Sonic and the Princess
by bruh12345678
Summary: Sonic and Tails go to Sofia's castle to see the plants and animals there. But then meet Sofia, James, Amber, the king, and the queen. Then, Eggman and Cedric team up to steal the Amulet of Avalor, and take over the castle.
1. Going into Enchancia

THIS IS A REBOOT OF THE OTHER FANFICTION, CALL OF SOFIA! I WANTED TO REBOOT IT! ANYWAYS ENJOY!

Sonic ran to Tails' lab.

When Sonic got there, he said, "Hey Tails. What are you making?"

"A portal to another world. I want to see the other people over there, and the other plants." Tails said.

"Say that again, but less nerdier." Sonic said.

"I'm making a portal to another world to see the other people and plants over there." Tails explained again.

"Oh, I'll help you!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic lifted down the lever.

"SONIC! NO!" Tails exclaimed.

While Tails standed there in awe, Sonic smiled.

A portal to another world was standing in front of them. It looked like a castle.

"Well, shall we?" Sonic asked.

"UGH! Fine! But this better help me study the plants and people there." Tails complained.

**At the castle**

"AMBER!" Sofia yelled.

Amber and Sofia were going to have a tea party with Sofia's friends, Ruby and Jade.

"What Sofia?" Amber asked.

"We have to get ready!" Sofia yelled.

Amber standed there and said, "Sofia, YOUR FRIENDS are coming. If MY FRIENDS were coming, we would have a royal tea party."

"Oh, you mean Princess Hildegard?" Sofia asked.

"Yes Hildy." Amber answered.

"Well, then. Let's go continue to fix up the tab-" Sofia said.

Just when she was about to say "table," the portal from Mobius opened.

"WOAH! Just like I said. An awesome place with a castle." Sonic said.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go explore." Tails said.

Amber screamed, and ran to the king and queen.

James heard Amber scream and came outside.

"Woah! A talking hedgehog and a talking fox with two tails!" James exclaimed.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. This is my friend, Tails." Sonic introduced.

Then, the king and queen went outside to talk to Tails and Sonic.

Tails, Sonic, Sofia, and James said, "Uh-oh."


	2. Sonic turns Evil

Sonic ran.

Amber was a snitch to tell the queen and king.

He felt so...evil.

He stopped and looked at the people.

Sonic thought, "What should I do?"

Then he felt a sudden urge.

Sonic began the to turn black with no pupils in his eyes.

"What is happening, I feel like I can take over the world." Sonic said.

**Meanwhile**

"JAMES, WHERE IS SONIC?" Sofia yelled.

"I don't know! He ran off to somewhere!" James yelled at Sofia

"This is bad" Tails said.

The king and queen walked over.

"DADDY! These are the people that I am scared of." Amber told the king and queen.

King Roland said, "Well, all I see is a fox and Sofia and James."

"THERE WAS A HEDGEHOG HERE!" Amber yelled.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT HEDGEHOG?" Amber exclaimed.

"He left." Tails, Sofia, and James said.

"NO! GUARDS! COME HERE! Listen, no one will rest until that hedgehog is found and put in jail for disobeying me!"

"Yes m'am." The guards said.

Amber took it too far because she was scared of a talking hedgehog and fox.

"AMBER! WHAT THE HECK!" Sofia yelled.

"I'm sorry Sofia, but how the heck is a talking fox and hedgehog even real?" Amber said.

"HEY! I HAVE FEELINGS!" Tails exclaimed.

**Meanwhile**

"GUARDS! I SEE THE HEDGEHOG!" A random guard yelled.

"GET AWAY ME!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic put his hands up and made a shadow ball.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU ALL WITH ONE HIT! YOU AND THIS CASTLE!"

**To be continued.**

**THE ENENIES IN THE STORY WILL BE:**

**Sonic(at the beginning)**

**Amber**

**Guards**

**Cedric**


	3. The Burning of the Castle

Sonic threw the shadow ball at the others, and a fire started in the kingdom.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed evilly.

Then, Tails found Sonic.

"SONIC WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, you know what happened to me? I FELT THE POWER OF EVIL!" Sonic yelled.

Sofia and James ran to Tails.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SONIC?!" Sofia exclaimed.

"I FELT THE POWER OF EVIL!" Sonic said.

He made ANOTHER shadow ball, but this time, he shot it at Sofia and James.

"THAT WAS FOR TELLING YOUR PARENTS ABOUT ME AND TAILS!" Sonic yelled.

But then, Sofia and James went into the wall, and hurt their legs and head.

Sonic looked at Sofia and James, then he looked at all the people he hurt.

"What have I done?" Sonic whispered to himself.

Sonic suddenly turned blue.

The fire wore out.

"TAKE HIM TO JAIL!" one guard yelled.

The guards picked him up and he went to jail.

Meanwhile

"We have to tell Cedric what happened to Sonic, and how did it go away." Sofia said.

"Yeah." Tails and James agreed.

"Cedric is an awesome wizard, he can tell us what happened." James said.

"Well, let's go to Cedric, then." Tails said.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT HAPPENS TO SONIC? WHAT ABOUT THE BURNED CITY? AND WHAT ABOUT CEDRIC?! READ WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IN SONIC AND THE PRINCESS!**


	4. Meeting Cedric

**At Jail**

Sonic wakes up and shakes his head.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"You are in jail for hurting people, burning our city, and disobeying Princess Amber." A guard said.

"That snitch? I ran from her because I didn't want Animal Control to come for me!" Sonic yelled.

**At Cedric's lab**

"Hi Mr. Ceedric." Sofia said.

"Its Cedric, and what are you two doing here with a fox with two tails?" Cedric asked.

"I'm Tails, my friend, Sonic, turned black because of Amber, I took a picture of him." Tails said.

Tails gave he picture to Cedric.

"Hmmm, was he mad, or something?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah, he was mad because Amber snitched on him." James said.

"Where is he now?" Cedric asked.

"He is in jail." Tails told Cedric.

"JAIL! WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM GO TO JAIL!" Cedric yelled.

"I don't know, We didn't think about it." Sofia said.

"Come on, we are going to go break a hedgehog out of jail." Cedric said.

Sofia, Tails, and James smiled.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL EGGMAN ENTER? WILL CEDRIC BETRAY THEM? WILL THEY BREAK SONIC OUT OF JAIL? FIND OUT OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SONIC AND THE PRINCESS!**


	5. Eggman Is Here!

**Through a Portal**

"Finally I'm here. The Amulet of Avalor is what I want." Eggman said.

"Where could that princess be?" Eggman said.

Eggman saw Cedric, Sofia, Tails, and James walk by.

"That's the Amulet of Avalor." Eggman said.

"METAL SONIC AND THE DEADLY FIVE TELEPORT!" Eggman yelled.

Zor, Zavok, Zazz, Master Zik, Zomom, and Metal Sonic came.

"Attack!" Eggman yelled.

"What? Eggman!" Tails yelled.

"Move out the way!" Tails yelled.

Lasers fell from the sky.

"Get that Amulet of Avalor, Metal Sonic, or I'll disassemble you!" Eggman yelled

"We need to get Sonic, fast!" Sofia said.

"Here's the plan, Cedric and Tails will bust Sonic out of Jail. James and I will protect my amulet." Sofia explained.

"Come on Cedric." Tails said

**At jail**

"Aww man, I don't know what got into me, but I regret it." Sonic said.

"SONIC, ME AND CEDRIC ARE HERE TO BUST YOU OUT!" Tails yelled.

"Open doors." Cedric casted a spell to open the Jail Gate.

"Sonic! Eggman is here to take Sofia's Amulet!" Tails yelled.

"Oh no, come on, we need to save here." Sonci said like a hero

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SONIC AND THE PRINCESS!**


	6. Get Eggman

**(BY THE WAY! This story is submitted by a fan. Please submit your chapters! It takes allot of work to do these chapters 3)**

Sonic crashes the Jail. "We gotta get hurry or else he will took the Amulet!" Tails said. Cedric, Sonic and Tails find Sofia and James to get Eggman from the Amulet. They found Sofia and James. Sofia's Amulet glows and Sonic destroy Eggman from the Amulet. BOOM! It crashed. "NOOOOOO! WHAT HAVE I DONE" Eggman yelled. "Yes I did it! Woo!" Sonic cheered. Everyone applause Sonic. The king and queen took Princess Amber to see Sonic and Tails. Amber said "I'm sorry that I was afraid of you two." "That's ok, Amber" Sonic and Tails said. And she asked Sofia. "I'm sorry that I was afraid of a talking hedgehog and fox with two tails." "That's ok. If you like to talk to them." Sofia said to Amber. "We both are sisters!" Sonic, Sofia and the rest of their friends are having fun in Enchancia Kingdom.!

THE END


End file.
